This invention relates to the field of furniture; in particular, to that of chairs. The prior art contains a plethora of designs and configurations, many no doubt promoted as the ultimate in support and comfort. Maximum functionality in this art is effected by a chair that is appropriate for the widest possible uses.
The instant invention realizes this goal by providing a chair which is easily adjusted into a variety of orientations. The prior art attempts all have serious shortcomings that are ameliorated by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,750 to Schlopp shows what is termed "reposing furniture" which merely is a plurality of members connected by joint means. Also used are tensioning cables and extension rods; the effect being a cumbersome device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,981 to Doyle shows fabric support areas suspended in a tubular frame structure.
Both of these patents are exemplary of the state of the prior art with respect to chairs adjustable into a variety of positions. It is self-evident that the adjustability of these chairs is either limited position-wise or complicated and time consuming.
Of further interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,981 to Ostroff et al. which shows a conventional rocking chair that is disassembled into its component parts for shipping or storage.